Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 is an upcoming video game that takes place after the events of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. Galactus,Dr. Doom, and Thanos will be the main villians of the game. Activision, Raven Software, and Viscarous Visons will distribute the game along side with Bioware Interactive. As with the case of the last installments, various voice actors will reprise their respective roles. Plot Three Years after Dr. Doom's attack on the Earth with the Masters of Evil, two years after the Latveria invasion, and one year after the Civil War and The Fold from The Tinkerer, the heroes of the Marvel Universe faces the threat of Galactus who vows to destroy the earth and all life around it. Along side Dr. Doom and Loki who return from their banishment from Odin, they reassemble the The Masters Of Evil and form the Lethal Legion to face the heroes and Galactus. The game starts with an attack on Asgard by Loki and Dr. Doom (who is revealed to be alive). Characters There are about 200 characters in the game from the Marvel Universe, and 50 playable heroes such as: Heroes #Spider-Man - Quinton Flynn #Songbird - Susan Spano #Iceman - James Arnold Taylor #Firestar - Kimberly Brooks #Hercules - Sean Donnellan #Iron Man - John Cygan #Captain America - Trev Broudy #Thor - Cam Clarke #Hulk - Peter Lurie #Nova - Robert Tinkler #Black Panther - Phil LaMarr #Hawkeye - Nolan North #Wolverine - Steven Jay Blum #Luke Cage - Greg Eagles #Moon Knight - Phil LaMarr #Spider-Woman - Tasia Valenza #Iron Fist - Peter Dobson #Daredevil - Cam Clarke #Falcon - Bumper Robinson #Psylocke - Masasa Moyo #Doctor Strange - James Horan #Silver Surfer - Chris Cox #Ghost Rider - Nolan North #Ms. Marvel - April Stewart #Deadpool - John Kassir #The Thing - Gregg Berger #Human Torch - Josh Keaton #Invisible Woman - Danica McKellar #Mr. Fantastic - David Naughton #Namor - Peter Renaday #Black Knight - J. B. Blanc #She-Hulk - Alicia Coppola #Elektra - Gabrille Carteris #Storm - Dawnn Lewis #Sentry - Nolan North #Blade - Khary Payton #Wonder Man - Dave B. Mitchell #Cyclops - Scott MacDonald #Captain Marvel - Roger Rose #Jean Grey - Sarah Waits #Nightcrawler - Dee Bradley Baker #Colossus - Phil LaMarr #The Punisher - John Beck #Emma Frost - Bobby Holliday #Gambit - Scott MacDonald #Cable - Robin Atkin Downes #War Machine - John Cygan #Mockingbird - Elizabeth Daliy Unlockable Characters #Nick Fury - Scott MacDonald (unlocked as playable after the game is complete) #Guardian - Jim Ward (unlocked by saving him in negative zone) Villians #Galactus - Gregg Berger - The Main Atangonist #Doctor Doom - Clive Revil -The Secondary Atangonist #Thanos - Jim Cummings - The Third Atangonist #Baron Zemo - Robin Atkin Downes #Carnage - Fred Tatasciore #Abomination - Robin Atkin Downes #Lucia Von Bardas - Lani Minella #Mandarin - James Sie #Apocalypse - Richard McGonagle #Kang - Johnathan Adams #Mr. Sinister - Daniel Riordan #Loki - Larry Cedar #Sandman - Dee Bradley Baker #Taskmaster - Clancy Brown #Vulture - Robert Englund #Hobgoblin - Armin Shimerman #Enchantress - Gabrille Carteris #Executioner - Peter Lurie #Baron Mordo - Phil Proctor #M.O.D.O.K. - Michael Gough #Sabertooth - Peter Lurie #Shocker - Michael Gough #Electro - Kirk Thornton #Ultron - James Horan #Green Goblin - Armin Shimmerman #Mysterio - James Arnold Taylor #Wrecker - Dave Wittenberg #Bulldozer - James Arnold Taylor #Thunderball - Fred Tatasciore #Piledriver - Michael Gough #Dormammu - Robert Englund #Red Skull - Steven Jay Blum #The Leader - James Arnold Taylor #Absorbing Man - David Hope #Garrok - Dwight Schultz #Moonstone - Tessa Auberjonois #Bullseye - Peter Lurie #Iron-Clad - Mitch Lewis #Vapor - Colleen O'Shaughnessey #X-Ray - Keith Ferguson #Vector - Cam Clarke #Living Laser - Nolan North #Toad - Armin Shimmerman #Grim Reaper - Rick D. Wassermann #Super-Skrull - Greg Eagles #Paibok - Khary Payton #Rhino - Steven Jay Blum #Pyro - John Kassir #Sauron - John Kassir #Baron Strucker - Jim Ward #Omega Red - Steven Jay Blum #Ymir - Paul Eiding #Fin Fang Foom - James Sie #Klaw - Mark Hamill #Abyss - Quinton Flynn #Mikhail Rasputian - Scott MacDonald #Holocaust - Peter Lurie #Bastion - Alastair Duncan #Surtur - Rick D. Wasserman #Viper - Vanessa Marshall #Crimson Dynamo - Robin Atkin Downes #Avalanche - Peter Lurie #Blob - Peter Lurie #Grey Gargoyle - Tom Kane #Blackout (Marcus Daniels) - Michael Gough #Gravitron - Fred Tatasciore #Black Widow - Nika Futterman, revealed to have stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. info for HYDRA. Non-Playable Characters Allies: #Clay Quartermain - Troy Baker #Maria Hill - Margaret Easley #Dum Dum Dugan - Scott MacDonald #Jimmy Woo - Nolan North #Sif - Adrienne Barbeau #Dr. Jane Foster - Kari Wahlgren #Pepper Potts - Dawn Olivieri #Betty Ross - Nicole Oliver #Doc Samson - Cam Clarke #Prowler - Chris Gardner #Ka-Zar - John Cygan #Valkyrie - Nika Futterman #Wyatt Wingfoot - Dave Wittenberg #Namorita - April Stewart #Edwin Jarvis - Phil Proctor #Wong - Michael Hagiwara #Balder - Dave Wittenberg #Odin - Peter Renaday #The Anicent One - James Sie #Bishop - Khary Payton #Black Bolt - N/A #Medusa - Nancy Linari #Crystal - Kim Mai Guest #Gorgon - Greg Eagles #Triton - Tom Kane #Lockjaw - Steven Blum #Karnak - Michael Gough #Professor Charles Xavier - Tom Kane #Franklin Richards - Logan Grove #H.E.R.B.I.E. - Samuel Vincent #Beast - Richard Doyle #Shanna The She-Devil - Masasa Moyo #Zabu - Steven Blum #Shadowcat - Kim Mai Guest #Havok - Scott Holst #Dr. Hank Pym - Jerry Houser #Wasp - Colleen O'Shaughnessey #Weasel - Cam Clarke, has been in S.H.I.E.L.D. prison for 7 years, after being duped by Black Widow #The Vision - Roger Rose #Volstagg - Fred Tatasciore #Hogun - Paul Dobson #Fandral - Chris Cox #Blink - Tara Strong #Uatu the Watcher - Phil LaMarr #Jubilee - Danica McKellar #Zeus - Travis Willingham #Tyr - Trev Broudy #Rogue - Cat Taber #Heimdall - Cam Clarke #Tigra - Lenore Zann #Quicksliver - Robert Tinkler #Clea - Marabina Jaimes #Jasper Sitwell - Tom Kane #Mystique - Grey DeLisle (Formerly, a boss) #Senator Robert Kelly - Peter Renaday #Arachne - Tasia Valenza #Winter Soilder - Crispin Freeman #Bob, Agent of HYDRA - Steven Blum #Forge - Lou Diamond Phillips #Bruce Banner - Robin Atkin Downes #Polaris - Terri Hawkes #Adam Warlock - Kirk Thornton #Misty Knight - Masasa Moyo #Patriot - Ogie Banks #Scarlet Witch - Jennifer Hale #X-23 - Tara Strong #Black Cat - Tricia Helfer #Sydren - John DiMaggio #Archangel - Dave Wittenberg (Formerly, a boss) #Multiple Man - Dee Bradley Baker #Sunfire - James Sie DLC (Downloadable Content) #Cloak - Ahmed Best (X-Box 360) #Dagger - Danielle Young (X-Box 360) #Prodigy - Robert Tinkler (PlayStation 3) #Hydro-Man - Rob Paulsen (Wii-U) #Hellcat - Laura Bailey (Pre-Order) #Lizard - James Arnold Taylor (Pre-Order) #Morbius - David Boat (PlayStation 3) #Man-Thing - John DiMaggio (PlayStation 3) #Venom - Steven Jay Blum (PlayStation 3) #Nitro - Steven Blum (X-Box 360) #Magneto - Richard Green (PlayStation 3) #Juggernaut - John DiMaggio (PlayStation 3) #Black Widow - Nika Futterman (X-Box 360) DLC Missions Live Kree or Die Hard Playable #Abigail Brand - Grey DeLisle #Quake - Lacey Chabert #Beta Ray Bill - Cam Clarke #U.S. Agent - Trev Broudy Bosses #Ronan the Accuser - Keith Szarabajka #Queen Veranke - Elizabeth Daily #Terrax - Kevin Grevioux #Annihilus - Dee Bradley Baker - Final Boss Personal Demons Playable #Star-Lord - Chris Cox #Drax the Destroyer - David Sobolov #Gamora - Nika Futterman #Rocket Raccoon - Billy West Bosses #Hela - Nika Futterman #Nightmare - Mark Hamill #Blackheart - David Sobolov #Mephisto - Fred Tatasciore - Final Boss Acts Act 1: *Avenger's Mansion-Home Base *Wakanda *Chicago, Illinois *Washington D.C. *Reykjavík, Iceland *Ryker's Island Act 2: *X-Mansion-Home Base *Genosha *Stamford, Connecticut *Moscow, Russia *Asteroid M *Muir Island Act 3: *S.H.I.E.L.D. Heillicarrier U.N.N. Alpha-Home Base *Krakoa *Negative Zone *A.I.M. Headquarters, Azabu Residence: Minato, Tokyo, Japan *Transia *Giza, Egypt Act 4: *The Baxter Building-Home Base *The Vault *The Cube *The Big House *The Raft *Latveria, Castle Doom Act 5: *The Sanctum Sanctorum-Home Base *Mephisto's Realm *Olympia *Berlin, Germany *Niffleheim *Asgard, Odin's Castle Act 6: *Attilan-Home Base *Skrull HomeWorld *Kree Galaxy *Kymellia *Negative Zone-Final Act Crew: *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director *Trevor Morris - Composer Audio and Music *Avenger's Mansion - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Wakanda - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Chicago, Illinois - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Washington D.C. - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Reykjavík, Iceland - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Ryker's Island - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Final Act Battle: Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *X-Mansion - X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *Genosha - X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *Stamford, Connecticut - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Moscow, Russia - X-Men Legends *Asteroid M - X-Men Legends *Muir Island- X-Men Legends *S.H.I.E.L.D. Heillicarrier U.N.N. Alpha - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Negative Zone - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *A.I.M. Headquarters, Azabu Residence: Minato, Tokyo, Japan - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Transia - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Giza, Egypt - X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *The Baxter Building - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *The Vault - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *The Cube - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *The Big House - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *The Raft - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Latveria, Castle Doom - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *The Sanctum Sanctorum - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Mephisto's Realm - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Olympia - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Berlin, Germany - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Niffleheim - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Asgard, Odin's Castle - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Attilan - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Skrull HomeWorld - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Kree Galaxy - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Kymellia - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Conversations Mission Allies and Bosses Coming Soon! Playable character Mission Character NPC Base Characters Coming Soon! Playable character NPC Base Character Dialogues Charcters from Home Bases Coming Soon! Characters from Missions Allies Coming Soon! Bosses Coming Soon! Numbers of Home Base Floors Coming Soon! Numbers of Mission Levels Coming Soon! Cinematics Coming Soon! Briefings *Act I **Avenger's Mansion **Wakanda **Chicago, Illinois **Washington D.C. **Reykjavík, Iceland **Ryker's Island *Act II **Genosha **Stamford, Connecticut **Moscow, Russia **Asteroid M **Muir Island *Act III **Krakoa **Negative Zone **A.I.M. Headquarters, Azabu Residence: Minato, Tokyo, Japan **Transia **Giza, Egypt *Act IV **The Vault **The Cube **The Big House **The Raft **Latveria, Castle Doom *Act V **Mephisto's Realm **Olympia **Berlin, Germany **Niffleheim **Asgard, Odin's Castle *Act VI **Skrull HomeWorld **Kree Galaxy **Kymellia **Negative Zone Numbers of Allies in Home Bases Coming Soon! Numbers of Allies in Missions Coming Soon! Numbers of Enemies and Bosses in Missions Coming Soon! Category:Video Games Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Marvel